1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a tandem solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a tandem solar cell with substantially improved light transmission and solar light utility efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the tandem solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell transforms solar energy into electrical energy. The solar cell typically includes a diode formed by a p-n junction, e.g., by joining p-type and n-type semiconductors.
In general, solar cells can be classified into different types based on a material, such as silicon, used in a light absorption layer of the solar cell. Additionally, a solar cell using silicon in a light absorption layer thereof may be further classified into a crystalline wafer-type solar cell and an amorphous or polycrystalline thin film-type solar cell.
Other types of solar cells include compound thin film solar cells using copper indium gallium diselenide (CuInGaSe2 or “CIGS”) or cadmium telluride (CdTe), solar cells using group-III or group-IV materials, dye-sensitive solar cells and organic solar cells, for example.